Find the product of $218_9 \cdot 5_9$.  Express your answer in base 9.
We begin by multiplying the units digit: $8_9 \times 5_9 = 40_{10} = 44_9$. So, we write down a $4$ and carry-over another $4$. Moving on to the next digit, we need to evaluate $1_9 \times 5_9 + 4_9 = 9_{10} = 10_{9}$. Thus, the next digit is a $0$ and a $1$ is carried over. Finally, the leftmost digits are given by the operation $2_9 \times 5_9 + 1_9 = 11_{10} = 12_9$. Writing this out, we have  $$\begin{array}{@{}c@{\;}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c}
& & & & \stackrel{1}{2} & \stackrel{4}{1} & \stackrel{}{8}_9 \\
& & & \times & & & 5_9 \\
\cline{4-7} & & & 1 & 2 & 0 & 4_9 \\
\end{array}$$So our final answer is $\boxed{1204_9}$.